


PRODUCE 101 drabbles

by etrnity



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Broduce 101, Fluff, M/M, Produce 101 - Freeform, basically the ideas come from prompt generators on tumblr, i dont know, i need them, more characters to be added on later, please request, samhwi, the tags have what use, this is what happens when i have nothing to do at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrnity/pseuds/etrnity
Summary: this is what happenes to me at night when I'm bored.Feel free to request cause I'm running out of ideas





	PRODUCE 101 drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT (based on @dolleye 's otp fluff generator):
> 
> Samuel is sick with a cold and couldn't sleep. Daehwi wakes up from Samuel's twisting and turning and has to entertain Samuel until the both of them falls asleep  
> Apocalypse AU
> 
> i just go around the prompt for a reference, I won't follow it thoroughly just a heads up.

It just has to be now, Samuel's sick and the camp is really running on low on all kinds of supplies.

Camp Mnet really was a good place to crash by since it's like a miniature city with running facilities and the camp has been good on keeping the walking monsters roaming outside. 

When the two were walking through a forest to find shelter, Daehwi stumbles into a trap in which was made by one of Samuel's old friends, Choi Minki.

"Wo~. Never thought that I would see you , Samuel."

Daehwi wondered if Samuel's friend is a guy or girl.

He was also intimidated at first by his other friends, one of them was really scary, to him, in fact. Samuel laughed at that comment, "Dongho hyung's not scary at all. He's very squishy and soft and kind hearted. Just a huge ball of sunshine and rainbows in fact."

"How on earth is squishy an adjective to describe a person?" 

And now, after Samuel's been out for a few errands with the other members in the camp, he's under the flu. Samuel was a one of the best people the camp has ever seen and was shocked to see him under the weather, hoping him to get well soon so that they could find more supplies and help on with other stuff.

"So, how is he?" Jonghyun asked as he stopped Daehwi before entering his and Samuel's shared room.  
"He says he's fine, I guess." Jonghyun raised a brow, "I've seen these kinds of things before, he just needs sleep and lots of warm food and he'll be back to his usual goofy self in no time." Daehwi gave a reassuring smile back and went back to his room after bidding the older good night.

The younger was under the blankets, sleeping with ear phones in his ears. His body hurdled up in two layers of blankets even though the temperature was really warm and humid.  
'He needs to stop doing that from time to time.' Daehwi thought to himself as he cuddled up next to him.  
"You have to get well soon, Muel." He whispered softly then dosed off into dreamland. 

Daehwi was suddenly ripped out from his sleep, he sat up and looked for the reason of his awake. Glancing at Samuel, who was turning and twisting relentlessly, his position never staying the same for a moment.  
He placed his hand over the younger's head, his forehead was burning. He quickly fetched a wet cloth from the washroom and placed it on Samuel's head.

The younger's eyes snapped open with the cold touch of the cloth. "Hyung?" he stuttered out, "Did I wake you up?" asking as he sat up.  
The older paused for a moment then nodded his head, seeing his response, Samuel had his head down.  
“But it's alright though, you were burning." Daehwi reassured the younger with a smile, "Anyways, do you know what time is it now?"  
Samuel switched on his music player, which seems to have infinity battery power since it never shut down ever since this hell started. "3...o'clock." Samuel replied, "Argh!" the younger groaned, "I can't sleep after I woke up."

Daehwi chuckled, "Since we're both up, tell me about yourself." He sat across Samuel and crossed his legs.

"What do you need to know? I mean, we've met each pretty early on." Samuel replied with his head tilted to the side, amused by the question.

"Hmm..."Daehwi paused, "How did you meet the hyungs here?" Daehwi started.

"Well, to put it simply. There were my sunabes when I was in school and in my neighbourhood's performing arts team, I think that's how we call it? I don't remember, it's been a long time since I was with them." Samuel replies then asking the older, "So tell me hyung, why were you in that club when you're not supposed to be there?" 

Daehwi froze for a moment and sat up straight, and ran his hands through his head. "I don't know either. I saw my parents were attacked by those...monsters and I, just ran." His voice hinted a bit of sorrow, "I knew that the club must've have a few things to keep me safe, I think, and I just hid there for a week since there's still food there. And then you came in." He regained his positive smile again, "Thank god I found you, I would never had thought of surviving out there without anyone to keep me sane."

"You're welcome, I guess."

"Not to offend you but I thought you were just as weak as I am so in result we wouldn't last this long."

"Not offended at all." Samuel chuckled.

"Who knew that you were that brave, you didn't even thought twice about staying in the club. You just wanted to get out there and kill them, why?" Daehwi asked.

"It's just that," Samuel touched his forehead which still has the cloth stuck on for some reason. "I saw my friends got bloody murdered by those things and I just need to blow off some steam." He inhaled while his fists clenching on the blankets around him.

"It's alright, "Daehwi placed his hand on the younger's, "We've all lost a lot, it's okay. The past is way back and all we need is to keep on surviving." His other hand taking off the cloth which was stuck on Samuel's head, and touched his forehead, "Your fever seems to have gone away, I have tell the hyungs about you. They would be so happy to see you back up on your two feet." He was about to leave the door and head for the door, but was stopped by Samuel.

"Hyung, let me rest please." Giving a small sigh and lie on his bed, "It's not too late to say that I'm fine to them."

"Daehwi-ah, "Samuel said softly and pat to the vacant area on his bed, "Sleep with me, okay?"

"Sure, I was sleepy to start with."

**Author's Note:**

> the word count is so little compared to my previous works, or just my writing in general.
> 
> just to remind you  
> IMMA SAMHWI SHIPPER FOR LAIFU!!!!  
> kill me


End file.
